Midnight Black meets Eyes of Gray
by backwoodscountrygirl
Summary: What if Patch and Nora had met under different circumstances where Patch is looking for love not to become human? Will it work out between the 2 of them or will something go wrong?
1. New lab parterners and a budding romance

"Holy shit who is that delicious piece of man god?" Vee asked me as this guy with looks that mixed a darker Brantley Gilbert (my favorite singer who is also sexy) and Gideon Cross (my favorite character in my favorite book bared to you) but with black as night hair and eyes to match was muscled perfectly wearing a black Henley that gave new meaning to the word skin tight, black leather jacket, dark levis, and black boots. "The man in my dreams." I told Vee realizing that this guy has been in my dreams a lot lately. "Ya mine to0." Vee told me. "Vee I'm serious! I've been dreaming about him almost every night." I whispered to her harshly. We were going to continue talking but couch walked in "New seating arrangement!" with a groan everyone went up to where he put the paper with who we sitting by and which lab table. When I got up there Vee looked sad and when I looked at the seating arrangement I could tell why, me and her weren't at the same table she was in the back opposite me with some Rixon guy and I was next to a guy named Patch Cipriano and by his class year, that all teachers have on their rosters, he's a senior. I looked up to where my lab table is and sexy man god was sitting there either he didn't care or he was Patch Cipriano. I walk hoping he just didn't care or I would have some distraction issues as I was sitting down sexy man god turned toward me eyeing me up and down. I sat down "I'm Nora and since there's no empty seats anywhere else I take it your Patch Cipriano." Just by the way he was looking at me was making me aroused. "Patch, please call me Patch. I don't mean to be blunt but Patch Cipriano just sounds too….intoxicating coming out of your mouth." He told me while basically telling me we're both attracted to each other. Couch interrupted me and Patch's…mentally stripping each other, "We have an assignment and since you've all sat with your friends this whole time, the assignment is to answer all of these get to know you question for Monday." And that was followed by a lot of groaning again, well all except me and Patch I was looking forward to this and since it was the last period of the day why not get started right after school. Just as we were planning on when to work on it the bell rang, which caused me to jump "Do you want me to come to your house at around 6 or meet you somewhere?" Patch asked as he walked me out to the parking lot. "Why don't you come to my house since my mom's out on a business trip and she took my car to the airport in Portland and hers is in the shop." I told him looking for Vee's neon. "Fuck she left now I'm going to have to walk the 6 miles to the farmhouse." I thought to myself. "So if you don't have a car right now how are you getting home?" Patch asked. "My best friend Vee was supposed to take me home but it looks like she left already and I can't call her since she got her phone taken away, and she really isn't s'possed to take me home anyway since she grounded, now I have to walk 6 miles to my house." I groaned out. "I could give you a ride home if you want it looks like it might rain soon and walking in the rain doesn't look like that much fun." He told me with this hopeful look in his eye. "Yes, thank you so much!" I told him as I reflexively grab him in a hug like I would do Vee when she saved my ass. When I noticed that I was hugging him and that he was holding me to him and that I could feel every muscle in his delicious back. GOD THIS GUY IS SO SEXY! "We better move people are staring at us, a guy in all black holding a beautiful girl to him must look strange to them." He rasped out. "Oh god I didn't realize how deep his voice is." I thought. "come on but you're gonna need this," he says handing me his leather jacket he looked hotter even in just a plain black long sleeved Henley and jean and boots, "that way you don't get wind burned." It wasn't until then that I noticed we were stand in front of a vintage black Harley. "There's only one helmet" I told him. "You wear it." He told me while he zip up his jacket on me and helped me put on the helmet. And then he got on the bike and told me to swing my leg over the bike and hold my arms around his stomach. "Okay are you situated?" Patch asked. "Yes." I told him. "Okay hold on tight okay." And with that we zoomed out of the parking lot when we got to the outskirts of town I told him to go straight until he came upon an old farmhouse on the left with black shutters and a big black door and a black mail box with lime yellow strip on it. When we finally got to my house I really didn't want him to go. "Hey since you're already here why don't we work on those get to know you question's now?" I asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Getting to know my midnight black

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_When we finally got to my house I really didn't want him to go. "Hey since you're already here do you want to work on those get to know you question's now?" I asked._

He looks up, looking excited "Yeah" he tells me while getting off his bike, when he's finally standing at full height I realize just how tall he really is. Riding on the back of the Harley with him I could tell he was tall, but with him standing in front of me he had to be at least 6"2'.

"You can take your boots off right there." I told Patch. We walked into the kitchen after we took our shoes off. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked as I got myself a glass of water. "No I'm good." Patch told me. "K. So do you want to get to work on those questions now?" I asked. "Yeah sure." He answered as we took our worksheets out.

_**What is your name? **__** Patch Cipriano **_

_**How old are you? **__** 18**_

_**What is your favorite book... **___

"Okay, these are really fucking stupid!" Patch exclaimed after only answering two questions. "The maybe stupid but we have to do them or we fail this worksheet!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Well I would like to get to know you better before doing these damn things" Patch grumbled. "Fine we can do that, but I get to go first!" I told him. "Fine!"

"**What do you like doing for fun?"**

"_Playing pool, and riding my motor cycle."_

"**When did you get your motor cycle?"**

"_When I was 16, I found it in a junkyard and bought it and fixed it up myself."_

"**Are you single?"**

"_Hopefully, not for long."_

_**HMM! Looks like Patch is looking to trade in his single status for a relationship…..**_


End file.
